Many modern floor mops include an elongate handle that is pivotally attached to a mop head. Generally, a mop pad made from fabric material is removably attached to the mop head and may be easily removed for cleaning or replacement. More recently, some floor mops had been provided with liquid dispensing systems that allow floor cleaner, floor polish or the like, to be dispensed from the mop as it moves across the floor.